Not So Lost
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Then take my hand and walk with me,Come to me, your sanctuary I’ll gladly accept the gift that I’ve been granted If you feel fine Then give it just a little time I’m sure you’ll contract my disease JKF


Not So Lost

Kid Flash x Jinx

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

AN: I saw a story that had them go out on a date like a bunch of normal kids, and I was wondering what if they were normal without their powers? This is what came out of that line of thought. I also do not know really anything about our adorable Kid Flash! I just barely watch the Teen Titans but I got hooked when I watched a few episodes with Jinx and then Lightspeed. I'm a closet eighteen year old Teen Titans fan! If they ever came out with a Jinx and Kid Flash figurine though, I'd be in line, most definitly.

LLLLL

'_Then take my hand and walk with me,_

_Come to me, your sanctuary_

_I'll gladly accept the gift that I've been granted_

_If you feel fine_

_Then give it just a little time_

_I'm sure you'll contract my disease.'_

_-"The Lost Souls" AFI_

LLLL

Jinx just couldn't believe her luck.

Wait. Nevermind that. She could.

Here she was, fighting against a villain on her turf when she had been saved by no other red and orange (or was it yellow?) thing in the universe. No, not the sun. Though she knew the sun would almost be more welcome than this red and orange blur who was named Kid Flash.

Just her luck.

And what was even better? They'd both had gotten hit with a weird beam of some sorts. Though it hadn't felt like anything hurt, Jinx wasn't giving into chance, after all being a gambler was never her repertoire.

Checking over all her diagnostics in her head, Jinx could find nothing wrong. Well, if that just didn't beat all.

Clocking the wise-cracking villain with Kid Flash afterwards, gave her a rather great amount of satisfaction to only have it downed with the fact that she had cooperated with a hero and not just any hero but that annoying red and orange fireball of optimism.

Why couldn't someone just end her life!

Receiving a rose and a dinner invite, one of which she declined though she couldn't help but be a little tempted, they walked their separate ways, only to be within a matter of minutes incapacitated on the street in Jinx's case, and across the city in a park's water puddle by Kid Flash's case.

LLLLL

Waking up, Jinx felt as if something was missing, but as she got up slowly, she realized she was definitely not at her base. The walls were a light red, no not red, more like ghastly and unbearable pink. Feeling her left eye starting to twitch, Jinx looked down at her clothing, and saw that she was wearing a ribbon-padded nightgown going only to her knees.

Screaming as she called her powers forth, Jinx felt as if she hit a wall, her anger only pouring out through her voice than her eyes and her hands.

A middle aged man and woman rushed up the stairs, their eyes showing unknown concern towards the girl as she started clutching her head to her body, curling into a ball, trying to push for that power that was beyond her reach, something she had in her blood that she could not access due to a wall.

"Are you all right!" The man had a nasally voice, causing Jinx to cringe her pretty pink head even more inward as she wondered what was exactly going on. His middle-class clothing of a sweater with a vest, a really horrid Christmas one, and beige slacks compromised the ideal he was trying to portray for his family. His wife's hair was down in a gentle and almost wild way that made Jinx almost cringe in jealousy, wanting to use her powers even more to destroy the imagery of homeliness that was on the woman's concerned perfect face.

"It's going to be okay, dear!" Even her voice seemed to be perfect. Jinx knew as she was start to go into hysteriacs that she was going to have a day worth remembering.

"Get away! GET AWAY! They're gone! They're gone! WHY!"

LLLL

Somewhere across town……

LLLL

Waking up to a really bright living room was not Kid Flash's idea of a morning. Usually his morning started before the sun ever came up, around five, and it barely was sunny when he would take a morning nap at an apartment that the original Flash had provided.

Now that was one thing on his mind. The other was how in the heck did he get into a t-shirt the size of Toledo? Shrugging and getting up, Kid Flash began yawning, trying to run to his closet to only fall over a coffee table and stare towards the blasphemous ball in the sky.

He knew something was wrong besides the t-shirt that was Toledo. Mind-numbingly, Kid Flash tried to reach into his stamina reserves to get his feet moving on autopilot like he did every morning except that somehow, he couldn't.

He kept hitting a wall of some sort that rebuked his will from gaining any amount of his born powers.

"Good morning, kiddo. How're you doing?" Looking over at the woman that addressed him, Kid Flash only frowned in thought. He placed a tentative finger against his mouth, wondering as he opted to do to only come to a conclusion that he truly lost his powers.

"It's gone…….I feel so…….Where am I?" The next question he needed an answer to was asked in succession. Hoping to get an answer from the plump and rather overfed and unexcersized woman that was currently looking at him as if she just saw the rarest beanie baby or something. Maybe she was a weirdo.

"You're at my house, kid. My name's Darcy Plumpkins." Her voice was gruff, rough on sandpaper scratching his cheek as he continued his staring towards the woman, looking out to the city from a dirty and broken window. Her stained clothing resembled that of cheetos but he wasn't going to try affirm that suspicion.

"Wally. It's nice to meet you, but where did you put my stuff?" Deciding politeness had to be a first, he glanced at her with bright blue eyes. He didn't know how to put it but he was highly at an unease. He had just discovered that his powers were gone and he was in some mysterious person's house, who looked as if she was Roseanne's twin sister, and he wanted to go home. Badly.

"Oh, that? Well, I threw it away. It was so dirty that I just had to besides Halloween was a long time ago." Disgruntled, Wally turned away from her visage to stare at his hands, grasping the sheets in a firm grip. He needed to be polite. A mantra that was repeating in his head as he considered what Jinx would have done.

"But I like Halloween!…Do you have anything that might just fit me?" His eyes grew so luminious in hope that Darcy Plumpkins sighed. Maybe her son would not mind sharing a pair of pants with this strange red-headed child.

"My son might have a few sweatpants but that is the smallest shirt in the house, sonny." Walking away, the house in general disrepair and despairing of needing to get fixed, but that was however never a priority apparently for this woman. Coming back as soon as she thumped her way to a room in the back, returning with a few thumps she held a pair of grey sweatpants. Glancing up at her, he saw a pair of grey discolored sweatpants that looked like they belonged to a ten year old. Well, it was a good thing he was skinny.

"Thanks…….Um……Am I still in Jump City?" He pulled the drawstring taut, pants easily slipped on from underneath the Holy shirt of Toledo. The woman had sat down causing a very audible creak in the house, making Wally the Kid Flash wonder if the house might not be coming down soon or not.

"Where else? I found you almost drowned in the park." She pointed outside. He blinked at the woman, unkind thoughts passing through his mind. She went outside?

"I'll be sure to repay you when I can. I have to go home." He moved as swiftly as possible, barefooted to only be greeted by a pair of house slippers slapping him soundly in the face. Darcy turned her sights back towards the ceiling, eyes focused on nothing but memories of laughter and happiness before she had become mad.

"Now, if only Sonny had his manners or Kiddo." She spoke to the air, only demonstrating a sense of vagueness. "Kiddo was a good boy. His real name was Wally, didn't you know that." Wally finally realized the woman's state of mind and went back to exiting as quietly as ever when he began to hear sobbing.

That was the second weirdest thing he had ever encountered. The first having realized the Hive Five was really the Hive Six.

LLLLL

Back with Ms. Jinxie………

LLLLL

In the time that it had taken Jinx to relax, her mood was fouled with anger. The pink was traitorous to the glorious purple and black she loved. The pajamas she wore consisted of pink rubber duckies and a bright yellow wife beater, only making the misfortuned Jinx cringe when she looked down at herself or towards the closet. The entire closet doors were nothing more than mirrors, reflecting the nightmare of pink.

"Where are my clothes?" Her felidae eyes narrowed in suspicion. She wanted to be back in her comfort zone with her dark clothes but sadly the pink nightmare was yet to be over as the very perky mother deemed her with a look of motherly disgust that got Jinx's stomach rolling around in prediction.

"Oh, those dirty things?" Tilting her head to her side, the woman patted her temple with a manicured frolicking princess pink nail. Jinx didn't know how worse it could get. The least the woman could do to her clothes was to put them in a washer.

"Yes, those dirty things." Starting to get a little more irate, the mutant only turned to glare at the painfully bright and happy ribbons on the borrowed pajamas. How old was this teenager! She could almost swear that this was something that not even Starfire, the naïve girl that she was, would wear this atrocity.

"We threw them away. We thought a girl like you would prefer to dress like our Stacy Peanuthead. She just loves peanuts! You should be about her size." Okay, nevermind the first worst-case scenario. This was almost as bad the time that she had gotten chastised by Madame Rouge. Her world was slowly falling apart before a picture of the tired, ragged hero she had saved came to mind, reminding her fully of who she was.

"Does she have anything not in any color brighter than green?" Looking around the room, once more for a measure, Jinx gestulated with a wavering hand, hoping the mother understood. Jinx certainly felt that somehow they should pay for making her wear this thing, but they had saved her. Damn her luck.

"She might have a green shirt." Beginning to open and close drawers in rapid succession, she finally gave out an "AH-hah!", signifying she had possibly found the most un-tickle-me-pink thing this Stacy Peanuthead must have. Who would name their kid Peanuthead? That would have made her off her parents long ago, but then again, she never had parents to remember.

"Any other?" Taking a glance at the shirt, Jinx immediately hoped against hope that there was at least ONE black thing in there. The shirt was a wild lime green net shirt with a lot of holes and that was one that Jinx never liked. She hated holes. Donut holes, mouth holes, butt holes, eye holes, Holes the movie, Holes the book, jerk holes, etc.,etc…… She just had always hated them after all, she had often fell into them when she was younger before she knew about her power.

"No." The woman looked confused as she turned back to the teenager she had saved. She had such vibrant pink hair that she had personally thought that the girl would prefer Stacy's room to her Nancy Pansykins, her goth child. Then again, she never was the brightest of mothers. It took her two years to finally understand that the mailman was not a portable GPS.

"Great. Thanks." Sighing, accepting her precarious situation with a maturity that rivaled Kid Flash's, Jinx swiped up a pair of pants that had been on the floor and a shirt from the bed.

"You're welcome Jinxie Sweetums!" Knowing she wasn't needed, the mother walked out, happy to have helped in the least possible way Jinx knew how. Looking at the mirrors, her reflection's right eye was seriously blinking in a raw way, more like twitching from her pent up stress. Touching a hand to it, she only shook her head.

"I need to get that checked out."

LLLLLLL

With the Kiddo

LLLLL

Kid Flash stood there, having escaped the clutches of one with a lesser control of their mind in a pair of pants and a shirt that was bigger than him by size twelve. He was staring at his apartment door, the bright red shining like a beacon out of all the dull grey complex doors. Now Wally was never the brightest kid at the chalkboard but he knew how to add one plus one……..sometimes.

"Hey……..Now why can't I get into my apartment?" So all this staring had allowed him to come up with a conclusion until he felt the sudden draft and pickup of the wind to only frown. He KNEW who it was. His only form of family, if he could really call the guy that, was standing right behind him, already have gotten up on his superhero start of the day. Lucky guy.

"Wally?" Putting on a rather forced cheerful face, the Kid Flash turned around to face his somewhat rival, guardian, and friend who seemed a bit reproachful towards the younger version of himself.

"Hi, Flash." Hoping against hope that the original Flash would not say a word about the clothing, that strangely smelled of a shut gym locker with smelly socks, and looked as if they were eating him.

"What are you doing in…..those clothes?" He'd have to talk to Jinx about her bad luck again, but he always liked talking with Jinx. Only after spending a few seconds reminding himself to get some goldfish to play with, Wally realized he was being asked a question.

"Trying to get into my apartment." Simple answers were often the easiest and the best answers to talk with especially with dealing with someone you'd prefer not to even if he did pay for the bills.

"Just vibrate through like you normally do." Tilting his head, moving his feet as he was often shown to do, the Flash stared at the kid with a sense of uncanny strangeness. Couldn't the kid get through like he normally did?

"……….I can't seem to use my powers." Shrugging, Wally gave it up to him.

"Well, then you'll just have to go to school like that, now won't you?" Jokingly, Flash wrapped an arm around the kid, patting and ruffling his limp red hair to be easily mistaken for a bird's nest on top of a cream colored face and blue eyes.

"I don't know. I don't think I'll be in for a lot of fun but I could try you know." He smiled. This was one of the few times that the Flash was considerably like a friend, friendly to a point though.

"I'll get the door, but you owe me one." Phasing through the door by reverberating his body, Wally heard a click as the door opened to the Flash helping himself to Wally's kitchen, the fridge unbearably bare as it usually wasn't. Then again, the Flash might have checked up on him earlier that day and had eaten everything in the fridge out of spite or hunger.

"Thanks." Walking through, closing his door, finding the keys on the coffee table where there was dust gathering, the Kid Flash looked around his sparingly bare house. It was a simple one bedroom, one office, and one bath flat considering that Wally lived uncomfortably by himself. He hated being alone but then again there was no one that could take care of a kid of his energy.

"There's a check on the table. I'll be seeing you around, speedo." Feeling a breeze and hearing a resonating slam, Wally knew that the Flash had left. Looking over to his bi-weekly care package check given to him by the Flash and Justice League, he saw that they had given him a little more this time.

Looking at his coffee table to his answering machine for that futile 'you have no messages' red dot, he became surprised!

"Hey, I have messages!" Walking over, which took forever and nearly caused Kid Flash to scream from the sadness of it all, he pressed the flashing red button that meant 'you have messages, you dolt!'

_You have 3 messages ._

_First Message at 6:30 am from number 555-555:_

_**You have Wally West's house number. If you're looking for Kid Flash, he lives here too. Please leave your name and number and have a rocking day now that you've called me! BEEEEP! **KID FLASH! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!WHY IN TH-Cursing is not allowed on this parental control._

He blinked. That voice sounded awfully familiar.

_Second Message at 6:45 am from number 555-5555:_

_**You have Wally West's house number. If you're looking for Kid Flash, he lives here too. Please leave your name and number and have a rocking day now that you've called me! BEEEEP! **YOUR STUPID MACHINE HUNG UP ON ME, FLASH BOY! I NEED HELP AND YOU'RE NEVER HERE WHEN I NEED IT! YOU BETTER NOT BE TUNING ME OUT OR ELSE MY FOOT AND YOUR A-Cursing is not allowed on this parental control._

REALLY FAMILIAR.

_Third Message at 7:05 am from number 555-5555:_

_**You have Wally West's house number. If you're looking for Kid Flash, he lives here too. Please leave your name and number and have a rocking day now that you've called me! BEEEEP! **Call me. CALL ME! CALL ME! I'm freaking out and I need food and I don't know exactly where I am to the Hive Five and now I have no powers! Hurry before they smother me in pink! Call me! Oh………..it's Jinx, anyway, Speedy._

_You have no more messages._

NO WONDER! Realization hit him full force, along with the floor as he tripped over the sweatpants to get a pad of paper and a pencil from his stash on the coffee table where basically his household was centerfold of.

"What was that number again?" Blinking, he tried recalling the number, having sat down at the table. Frustrated as he realized he'd have to go all the way back to the answering machine to press the button! DARN HIS SLOWNESS!

Ooooo! Clicky pen!

LLLLLLL

Jinx's Crash site

LLLLLL

Finding Kid Flash's number had been a real breeze considering that who else but him would have his name under high school sweetheart and vigilante in the phone book with lightening bolts all around his name. Yeah, he was the easiest person besides the pizza place to find.

But his machine had cut off her at least twice if not three times. So she had to stay with the middle-aged woman, trying her best to interest Jinx into her family, happily chattering away into the stoic living room where Jinx resided.

"So Stacy Peanuthead once won the Idaho potato art contest! She made a potato look like the Teen Titans. She loves the Teen Titans! She even has an entire wall dedicated to Mr. Cyborg, It's in the den! I'm sure you love the Teen Giants!" Jinx could feel the beginning of a twitch underneath her left eye once more. She'd have to get that checked out soon. Besides who cared about Idaho anyway? Big Whoop. Literally.

"Titans." Correcting the mother, Jinx stared towards the wall on the opposite side of her. Why was she left alone to this? Did she really do something awful in her past life? Well, that could be easily answered as a yes but Jinx tried to have a little hope, okay very secret, very little hope.

"Oh, whatever! It's the same thing right? But anyway, She has an entire shrine just to Mr. Cyborg. I wonder what its like to be in that huge tower. Why did they ever make it into a T? I wonder about that all the time especially when Stacy Peanuthead comes home to talk about them." Cringing as the woman kept saying that accursed Titan's name, the bad luck kid began hoping that her powers would return soon. Gods above! She could just imagine the all the bad "accidents" that could happen.

"Is Lidia boring you, Jinxie?" Coming in from the stairs past the kitchen into the living room, the father's good tempered manner reminded the pink clad girl of the newly born whale.

"Jinx" Automatically she corrected him. Her eyes glaring in defiance as she was suddenly hugged by the woman beside her, red hair going into her face to obstruct her view of the wall as it was so much more interesting than hearing this woman's yammering.

"Oh, don't patronize him, Jinxie sweetums! Anyway, she even won an auction on his umbilical cord!" Cringing, obviously not from pain, Jinx began sinking into the cushions underneath her, hoping against all elements that she could just die.

"Someone help me."

LLLLLLLLL

With the Flashy one……

LLLLLLLL

"……….This is strange……I don't have a phone."

LLLLLLLLL

Jinxed……

LLLLLLLLLL

"So she learned his whole life story from e-may."

"Ebay." Another correction.

"Oh, Jinxie Sweetums, how did you ever get so smart! I swear that you're just like our Stacy Peanuthead! Anyway, where was I?" The mother was still prattling on getting her facts mixed up, walking around as if it was perhaps the most natural thing to do, but then again, she might just be slightly nervous.

"Kid Flash, you better hurry." Murmuring underneath her breath, the teenager began another glaring contest with the wall.

"Oh, yes! Well, she won the last minute bid on Cyborg's umbilical cord then she gained rights to Beast Boy's right leg and this was all from a girl named Jinx. Her name sounds like yours Jinxie!"

"Oh, yeah…..It sure does." Grinning from the inside, Jinx reminisced on those good times that she put body parts of the Teen Titans on sale. It was priceless all the time when she'd get two betters to have a betting war. It always ended into her having morecash.

Good times!

LLLLLLLLL

Now with phone boy…..

LLLLLLLL

"I FOUND THE PHONE! GO ME! Now to hear that number again!" Raising his slightly battered and bruised phone that had been on the floor, he walked over to the answering machine, an unclicky pen in his hand so he wouldn't get eas-GOLDFISH!- ily distracted like that.

_First old message at 6:30 am from number 555-5555:_

**_You have Wally West's house num-_**

"555-5555? That sounds like the most generic phone number I've ever heard. Oh, well, here it goes!" Writing the numbers on his arm, he began punching the number in, thinking about perhaps going to Chinatown as soon as his powers were returned, if they ever were to return.

LLLLLL

Tortured Curses having fun!

LLLLL

"And then she bought the video of Cyberg fi-"

"Cyborg" Yet another correction. By now Jinx's mood was not good. Temper shorter than it should be, the bad luck teen thought of what she could do to Kid Flash next time she saw him. Murder would be too nice.

_**RINNNNNNG! RIIIING!**_

"I'VE GOT IT!" SAVED BY THE BELL! Jumping off of the couch to the pearl colored phone, Her hand swept up the receiver like no tomorrow, hope shining on her face, a beacon from the evil of too much information.

"Hello?"

"Is Jinx there?" His voice was strangely comforting, wrapping an essence of certainty and uncertainty as she felt her body heat and cool at the same time like a malfunctioning dishwasher.

"Yes, I'm here! You stupid as-HEY! THAT MACHINE CUT ME OFF!" Excitedly, Jinx began prattling away about his death in as many curses as possible, of course he was in second place for murdering. His machine was going to be the first.

LLLLLL

Flash

LLLLLL

"_Cursing is not allowed on this parental control." _Blinking, he stared at the receiver, not sure of what he heard. Shaking his bright mane of red, he turned to glance at the floor to only return his gaze to the receiver.

"Huh. I better call her again"

"HI! How you've been Jinx?" After taking an agonizing slow time for himself as he was still getting used to the speed called normally human slow, he dialed the number scribbled onto a piece of paper. After the first ring had barely started, he heard the other end pick up.

Hearing her voice though had been a godsend in this hell he was in right now.

"OH! JINXIE SWEETUMS IS THAT YOUR MAN!" 'What?'

"GET OFF ME! MEET ME AT THE STARBUCKS AT THE MALL AT ONE! SEE YOU!" For a girl who was a villain for a living, she brooked no argument ever, unless one counted the Hive Five and then that was like walking into a hibernating fox den.

"Now, Lidia, darli-" He began hearing the beginning of another conversation asnd couldn't help but want to become noisy as he heard the mild-mannered voice of the man.

Maybe she was at a relative's house.

_CLICK _

Maybe not.

"Let's get dressed then!" Not letting this new amount of assumptions continue anymore than they should, he catalogued them in the back of his head. Walking as fast as he could, humanely and slower than he possibly could, Wally started his venture towards his room to only land on his face after a sharp blow to his legs from his coffee table.

"I need to remember that I have coffee tables."

LLLLLL

Jinxed Yet Once More

LLLLL

Inching away from the somewhat insane, obsessive, and strangely nice woman, Jinx could feel as if she was trapped. She really needed to get out. Screw the fact that she looked like she was from a Teen Titans endorsed commercial. Screw the fact that she had no powers. She was going to get out of this alive.

So she remembered her training at HIVE Academy and she remembered the one trick that helped her get through all scrapes.

"Now, thanks so much for letting me stay, but I've got to go. I know there must be something for you to not worry about me……Oh, I know! LOOK! STACY PEANUTNHEAD AND! IS THAT CYBORG?" Pointing a finger in the opposite direction, she heard two 'what?'s and began running as soon as she heard the duo of swiveling necks facing in the direction she had pointed.

"WHERE!" The woman started searching throughout the backyard, acquitting the house to search for this possible development with her prized daughter! The father simply followed, fervently trying his best to hide the taser he held in his hands from his wife who was overjoyed with this concept.

At least if Cyborg was really there and caught with this Stacy Peanutbrains or whatever, he'd get his.

"Bye!" She took her chance and ran for the door, opening and closing it in her hurry.

_SLAM!_

LLLLLL

At the Flashy Kid Flash's home

LLLLLL

"How am I going to get there? I usually walk or run but without my speed it'll take forever! Oh, man! Oh, well…….Maybe, Jinx lost her powers too! That would be so awesome! WE CAN ACTUALLY GO OUT LIKE NORMAL KIDS! YAY!" Thinking over his options, trying his best to keep his attention on the fact that he needed to get somewhere but he didn't have a driver's license or car. That was one thing that irked him a little but he supposed he could just overlook that.

So all there was left was teleportation, but he'd need Raven or someone who had that and he wasn't exactly on anyone's good list, riding a horse, but he didn't have a horse, taxi, but that cost a lot of money, plane, he didn't have one, walking or jogging, but that would get him so far down in the dumps, so all that left was the inexpensive yet alarming public transport system of the bus.

"Okay…….so I decided on……PLANE….I mean BUS!" Getting up, he tripped over the coffee table once again on his way out, grabbing his wallet and keys. God knew he needed those things now.

LLLLL

At Starbucks

LLLLL

"Where is that dope?" Growling in her impatience, the jinxed girl looked around in a spit fired impatience she had always been known for in the HIVE FIVE. So what if she stood out like a sore thumb with her more than pink outfit, more like the 'gag-me-please' outfit. She would never dare to even try and get new clothes from the HIVE headquarters. It was too much trouble, especially if the guys saw the little number she was stuck in.

"Hiya Jinx!" However, that was the least of her troubles. Couldn't he move faster? Gawds, if she had to stand there for another second waiting for that moron to come through the crowd to her she'd kill him. Hold on, she was going to kill him anyway. Now with a gawk, Kid Flash seemed to like the pink miniskirt and black and pink striped tights with the her normally huge boots, along with the pink shirt that seemed to uphold a status of saying she was a princess.

Wally knew she was a princess though even if her eyes seemed to say 'shoot me. Gag me. Do whatever you have to, to get these horrid things off me.' Kid Flash wouldn't mind flipping the skirt up a little too much, but then again, DAMN THAT PERSON FOR TAKING HIS SUPERSPEED!

"What's up with your phone and your machine?" Deciding to break his stare at her clothing, no matter how much drool seemed to be falling away from his mouth at the moment, and no matter how much Jinx enjoyed playing her little heart-breaker routine, she cleared her throat. His machine had made her make a few dents in the wall at that weirdo lady's house though she really couldn't be one to blame.

"Flash's adult controls. He pays all my bills so that I can go to school. He does it so that I'm not calling those weirdo hot lines at night." He grinned that foolhardy look as if he was only slightly disgruntled of being the Kid Flash instead of an original hero.

"Have you ever thought about doing that?" Teasingly, Jinx turned to him with a dark and playful grin waiting for him to say that he would never do that. Looking at him without the costume, she saw that he was in fact almost a clear sign of 'I'm the Flash! Whoohooo look it!' He was wearing a jock jersey with that mustard yellow and bright red, always reminding her of a certain clown she had always been afraid of in her childhood before she went to HIVE Academy.

"Truthfully, of course……NOT! I have you after all!" He surprised her yet again with a cheeky and all-too charming grin for his face, a blush arising out of both of their cheeks as Kid Flash wanted to run into a wall and stab himself over and over again. The busy Starbucks only garnered the pair cursory glances from customers as they exited and entered.

"I did not need to know that, speedy." Jinx finally got through her flush to depress the stupid notion that he liked her a bit more than as a friend or a villain. She hated the fact that he had made her flustered even if it was only a few seconds.

Then there was the awkward silence.

"So what's wrong? How can I help you?" He broke the silence as gracefully as a dropping of ice crap in one's yard from the local airplane above your house by thirty-thousand feet. Yeah, she had days like that.

"I lost my powers." Another awkward silence as she hung her head down towards the ground hiding away from his sight.

"Eh? You too? That's so awesome!" Startled, Jinx stared into his blue mirthful eyes with incredulity. What the Heck! Here she was telling a hero that her powers were lost and so were his and he had the indecency to laugh as if it were a joke amongst friends! A glare would have been too nice for him.

"No, that isn't." She stated it plainly, hoping the McDonald's wearing moron would understand their predicament.

"Yes, it is!" Nope. She hadn't gotten through to him as he began trying to find a way to interest himself. Did this kid ever hear of ADHD?

"Why is it so good?" Tempted to understand him better as he took a fallen blue clicky pen, Jinx touched to feel if that twitch was coming back onto her face. Even when the clicking started from his thumb moving so slowly, the twitch didn't come. Maybe it was only when she was extremely annoyed at everyone.

"We can go on an actual date with no powers!" Yup. Attention span of a goldfish and dumber than a box of rocks while still being charming and as tactless as a tuna. That was a summed up version of Kid Flash in her mind's eye. Too bad that the real Kid Flash was cuter than that.

"What? When did I agree to this?" Growling in an attempt to cover up the fact that she hadn't blushed again, the cursed one only let out a threat by her eyes, firing a hole through the Kid Flash. Maybe the date wasn't such a bad idea……Hell no, Little Ms. Jinxi-Wait, she just almost called herself Little Ms. Jinxie? Deep in the horror of her own mind, Jinx wanted to take the nearest stabby thing and impale herself with it. Too bad it wasn't nearby.

" I don't know but it would be nice now wouldn't it? Not having to deal with being a hero or a villain, just two kids from school going to see a movie and eating. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, you probably never get out anyway." He grinned with another one of those famous cheesy grins. He must have contained a bag for that, either that or he was just that naturally cheery. Who knew? Certainly not Little Ms. Jin-There she was again. She really needed to get rid of that nickname especially in her head.

"How would you know that?" Crossing her arms, not meaning to emphasize her almost ready to pop out there chest, the shirt barely containing her "twins." Kid Flash kept his lecherous thoughts away. He actually liked Jinx and didn't want to be so awkward with her so much. The night before had been awesome as they fought together against a common enemy even if they had their own ideas.

"You draw really awesome unicorns. You obviously have enough time to work on your art to be perfect." So he kept his eyes glued to her pink cat-eyed oculars, enjoying the look of death that she narrowed them into. She really was a lot of fun to tease and joke with sometimes. Especially when he touched upon that untouchable subject of her art.

"Never. Mention. The. Unicorns." Grabbing his collar, she lifted him to her face, incredible strength feeding through her anger, inches away from her own lips as she uttered the words to let him go as she finished with a small toss of effort. Is that what normal people had to use for strength? She knew that she was going to be in dire need of her powers even if she hated them. They had always been a way to protect her even if they were used for bad luck.

Picking himself off the ground, he gave another one of those infamous smiles of his. He had almost gotten his ass kicked for that one, though he didn't think he'd really mind it. He loved her anger because it was so interesting to spark.

"Okay, okay, but still……Don't you think you need a break from being you sometimes? I feel it all the time sometimes. I mean, I like me and all but sometimes you just need to be normal, no powers, nothing. Just another face in the crowd. Heros get like that at times. I remember when I heard Superman went to Haiti for a weekend that no one recognized him because he used no powers or anything. He told Flash that he was relieved and happy during that wee-" Speaking of anger, he really wanted a vacation too. It was kind of unfair when the Flash had went on his own vacation telling Kid Flash to watch over the city. He had wanted to go with his own benefactor, but there were things to consider.

"You talk too much." Flicking the red-head's head with a casual black-colored fingernail, Jinx smiled lightly. He was really an infectious little virus if she thought about it in terms of biology as she had done when she was much younger. Everything she had done before she had grown up, even if it were a little, she often had thoughts in terms of Darwinism and Biology. Even her Bio teacher had commented on her observations of people.

"See? You're already getting the hang of it." Pointing towards her smile, the beautiful and rare rose that it was in the garden of both of their lives, he couldn't help blushing slightly. He loved her smile. Her smile alone made him feel as if he had done the best thing on the earth such as skiing on one ski while being chased by ducks, a mongoose, some weirdo paperboy asking for two dollars, and an angry kangaroo while racing the Flash and balancing a set of encyclopedia's and Lois Lane on his head. HEY! Every boy had thoughts of getting Lois Lane on their shoulders one night or another, not that he was admitting that.

She swatted his hand and proceeded to frown, decreasing his ego even more. Okay, so what if there was another awkward silence with the unknown tension of standing out in front of a coffee shop waiting for the other to break the ice……..Whooo………Speak of tension…….

"So why didn't you go to the Hive Five?" Finally, snapping the tension much like snapping a leather belt to create that really cool whistling sound, or that thwap-thwap sound, Kid Flash turned towards the other café residents. All of them falling away into their mundane lives. Would that happen to him now that he had no powers? Would he fall away into their lives once more as a normal person?

"Like this? That's like walking into a den of vipers!" Flicking him in annoyance, as he was in thought, Jinx couldn't help her anger. He was a moron. Taking a glance in the direction he was looking, she noticed that everything seemed blurred when she was talking to him, as if they really didn't need the world.

"Wouldn't a den of vipers actually know what's going on in their base?" He joked. It was a rather simple efficient way for them to both stop looking around them and go back to each other, the only ones that didn't seemed to be washed in this shade of gray that the rest of the world seemed to be cursed with at that moment.

"I never said they weren't hibernating." Frowning, yet smiling inwardly at his comment, she loved their gentle banter, their quick wit to the suspicious barbs she got from everyone else. He didn't mean anything mean because there really wasn't a mean bone in his body.

Then another awkward silence. Gods above, she could kill for a cup of coffee, after all it wasn't every day did she wake up in a house full of very strange strangers from the upper middleclass area.

"Are we getting coffee any time soon?" So yet again, the silence couldn't perservere and died with the small uplifting movement of her mouth, tender and as young as it could be for silence was a bit of a frail thing. The boy turned to the girl with a look of unquestioning loyalty. He would never leave her side unless she wanted him to for he knew with all his heart that he would fall off the world just for her. He would quit hero-ing if that meant she stopped her villainy.

In a moment, blue eyes caught magenta-pink and she knew she was caught as he asked a question that seemed to not say a thing other than let's hang out.

"What movie do you want to see?"

LLLLLLLLLL

After all of this…..

LLLLLLLLLL

Walking out of the movie theater, words being exchanged as they thought upon the meaning of the movie, the use of words not lost upon the crowd that surrounded them, though their words were falling away from the knit tight world that Jinx and Kid Flash were enveloped.

"I can't believe that. How would mutants get cloned? Would their powers just go to themselves again?" Her eyes widened as she thought upon the movie that she had just seen with the idea of clones and people that were watched twenty-four seven. She hoped to never live in a world like that as she even hated it when she was watched by her teammates sometimes.

"Pretty much. If you think about it, I'm almost a clone of Flash. I inherited his powers in a way. You've got powers that no one else has gotten yet. That's pretty awesome don't you think?" Even if he hated admitting it, he never liked the idea that perhaps he was just another Flash for everyone. Sure, he took after him but he didn't want to be Flash he wanted to be himself. Jinx should be proud that she had a super power all her own and yet he knew that she wasn't for reasons of her background.

"What if there was someone out there with my powers?" Her visage turned into a melancholy Ave Maria, a feeble frown on her face as she thought of such maddening and sorrowful things. She didn't want her curse to be on anyone else but her if she had it her way. She knew that she didn't liked the thought of someone sharing her curse. It would be horrid for them as well as her.

Seeing her face change to something that resembled a sour apple, he felt his heart clench from the barrel rolls it had been doing all afternoon. He threw away their popcorn, as she took their drink to take a sip. He wanted to cheer that face up. He wanted to make her happy even if he was not her chosen one, he'd make her happy for the rest of his life. Looking to the right as the pair had unconsciously walked beside each other after leaving the movie theater, he saw a florist on the street corner, selling all sorts of flowers, especially abundant in roses.

"Hey! You liked the roses right?" His cheerful grin was on, thoughtful as he furrowed his brow into a quick thinking of a few seconds. The lightening pumped his mind as he wondered how to surprise her without making her feel as if she were weird.

"Maybe." Looking away, red tinging her cheeks as she remembered the feel of the soft petals on her hands, face, and lips, Jinx could swear to feel the velvety substance on her own lips once more. She could remember the many times she had lain there with the rose in her hand, worn from misuse against her pale skin. She loved to feel the petals against her skin as if that was really what love felt like as well to her, a course and distinct type of feeling that could hurt and yet still be as enveloping in hope.

"I knew you liked them! Close your eyes!" Watching her visage for the changes that he had seen from their first encounter, he knew that this Jinx was a better and much changed even if she didn't want herself to appear so.

"They're closed, now what?" She sighed, furrowing her eyebrows into a crease. She didn't know why she was so trusting of this one person. She had barely been able to trust See-more with her eyes closed than Kid Flash. It seemed as if her body willingly obeyed him more than it obeyed her commands sometimes, like now. She wanted to open her eyes and ruin whatever he was doing, leading her towards the side of the insanity as she didn't. Maybe she was stupid. Who knew?

"Keep them closed and stay right there." She could almost hear the cheesy grin he must've had on his face, a cheerful reminder of one she almost couldn't let mirror on her own features, choosing instead to have a half-grin, wry as she wondered what to do. She felt as if she were a marionette dancing to the tune that Kid Flash had put on, a dance for him alone as she would not let another pair of eyes view her steps.

Secretly, she loved being his doll, a figurine he could call his own, but she wasn't going to admit that if she could help it.

She wrinkled her nose as she felt the tender velvet touch of a petal she loved the dearest. She didn't know why but a smile crept upon her own pair of petals, pink soft lips asking forever to enjoy a moment where she trusted the person who seemed to share the same shade of gray with her. Maybe that was why she wanted to capture this moment in her heart even if she didn't have much of one.

"Surprise!" Opening her feline eyes, she felt a blush arise in her cheeks as she looked at the boy with such irony. Hadn't she been thinking that perhaps they were the same shade? She knew she was really wrong now. He seemed to shine a much brighter variation of gray that flunctated to her shade and then back to his as if hers was too much to stain himself with, mainly because of her bad luck. But maybe, she could one day hope. Wasn't that enough?

The rose's petals began to move back and forth upon her lips as if they were kissing her, wishing her good luck much like old religions and traditions tended to do. A want of her good nature, a lust for the words she spoke, springing forth as she followed the close proximity of the teen holding the flora in front of her lips. She could smell the sweet candy taste he held in his breathe, she could almost feel those grinning orifices, the mouth he so treasured for speech, upon her own before common sense entered into her brain.

"WHA! Wally, what were you doing!" Backing up as their noses had almost touch, a blush elicited upon her cheeks, as if hiding an embaressment or a want, one that she mostly wished for in secret day dreams, and night dreams, as if they may one day pop up to truth, fish in the spoken words of literature. Romance within a romance of her own making.

"Say it again!" His excitement caused her to only back away for a few seconds, scared for what little sanity the hero might have ever possessed being gone in the second she had mentioned anything.

"Wally?" She was uncertain. Her voice pitching into a squeak as she questioned herself. Was this really the way Christmas lit up in the mornings? Was this the shade of gray she always wanted to be able to reach but never could because of her hex, her curse upon herself?

"My name sounds…..different when you say it. I like it a lot. Please call me Wally, Jinx." Smiling, a different smile she could sense by the way his lips upturned with such a brilliance, Wally West gave her the rose, wrapping it delicately in her headband, the wild hair showering her shoulders with waves of pink, much like her garb tended to do at this moment as he watched her.

"Whatever." Upturning her witchy nose, and looking away, a sure-fire notice of the way she was trying her best to hide the array feelings she had in her eyes, a portrait hidden from the artist by his muse, or rather she was using the words on a written page to become hidden from the reader's eyes.

"Anyway, do you have any place to stay tonight?" Deciding to take it to the next step as he was really worried about his cute little witch, as pixie-like she tried to be coy in her choice of words as if she were a lawyer winning and losing a case at the same time with the wilder spirit she carried and the wicked tongue she used.

"Maybe." Eyes still looking away as she knew she couldn't lie. She really wouldn't want to walk over to the HIVE FIVE looking like she was a walking tickle-me-pink geranium ad for Home Depot or Lowe's or some other weird florist shop. She hated hardware stores. There was always a ladder that she could find herself under some how in someway.

"Sleep over at my house."

Silence. A lot of silence as she stared at him. The nothingness seemed to swallow them into the crowd as if there was never such a thing as water in the world, enveloping their essences into a seriousness that Jinx knew she couldn't outrun even if she tried. She would have to deal with holding herself to his choices for now anyway, lost into the shade of grey that she never knew she had.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope. I'll start singing 'It's a small world after all'!" He grinned as she crossed her arms, awaiting for his punishment to come in the form of the spoken words, words she never knew would maybe have a meaning to her, maybe it was because she was getting a hope rising in her breast, something in the bubbling darkness of her despair.

"One day, I'm going to be happy when a car hits you." A tiny grin appeared upon those delicate features of hers that often scowled as if they were toying with the idea of another of those rare smiles, a smile that a certain redheaded Wally West wanted dearly for his own.

"But that's not today." Retorting, he started walking away towards the bus stop only a small ways away to stop and turn around when he heard the call of the angels, their voices speaking through a bell-like laughter that he knew he wanted for his own to hear continuously.

"Sadly." Walking past him, Jinx played with another one of her rare non-malicious backordered smiles.

LLLLLLLLLL

At the Pad of the Speedster…..

LLLLLLL

Entering into his apartment, she blinked at the sight. She thought all heroes had their rooms launched full with stuff but the bareness made the apartment seem as if it had no soul. She couldn't understand that. Didn't Wally have family? Apparently not as she looked for any indications of photos or albums. There were none. Blinking, as she walked in, standing by the front door to see a coffee table and the couch, Jinx wondered if one day there might be someone who could fill this place with life, even the HIVE FIVE headquarters were filled with much more life than this place.

"I usually sleep on the couch, so I'll take the floor tonight. You can have the couch." Stretching, as they had taken the last bus to his house, partially wanting to enjoy a walk home, he yawned as he pointed towards the comfortable looking couch, getting a blanket from behind the thing.

"Thanks, Wally." Taking the blanket from his hand, a strong fleece feel smoothing over her fingertips, she held his hand softly in her own. Gripping it then letting the smooth digits fall away, she turned over to the couch, setting up a bed for herself. Wally let go of his stupor, wanting to hold her hand even more, wanting it even more than breath, his heart catching and releasing faster than he could breathe.

"Welcome, Jinx." His mumble came half out for the way he was really surprised at her initiating touch with him and the fact that no one touched him really except for the Flash. He ran to escape touch and here she was giving it to him, a reassurance in a world of chaos and the lost. He wanted to hold onto this anchor forever in a day.

"Karen. My name's Karen." Speaking so softly, helping him set up another blanket, he could've thought it was only a whisper through the air conditioning in his home. As she lay down, after seeing his shocked face with another one of her rare smiles slipping onto her visage without reason, her heart churned in such a painful manner. She had never told anyone her real name, the one that her mother had given to her when she much younger.

"What a pretty name. Karen. It suits you." Dangling an arm off the couch, Morpheus taking his charge into a world of wonder, the subconsciously divine, she heard his whisper as a hand with fingers scared and tender as her own wrapped themselves in a warmth she never knew she possessed. It was going to be all right after all, wasn't it?

LLLLLLLLL

In the Morning

LLLLLLLLL

Somehow in someway, Jinx couldn't really be surprised. She felt the wall gone from her mind, as she awoke due to the nuzzling face and warm body next to hers. Her position on the floor was only a small space away from the couch, and that meant that a certain red head was using his warm breath on her nape.

She could kill him.

Too bad, she didn't want to. In fact, she wanted to stay where she was, warm, comforted, and loved by at least one person in this world who would do anything for her, well not exactly anything but almost anything. It was an unfamiliar feeling as her stomach began the ever-churning barrel rolls of tickling butterflies and her face heated up to only settle down as she turned around into his chest, clutching to him much like a child.

She had needed this.

She realized as she laid there that maybe losing her powers may have made her feel helpless but she was determined to try and be normal, her powers helping her see that she was not so lost.

LLLLLLLLL

I just had a weird thought as I was writing this. What if Kid Flash accidently vibrated out of his clothes? Wouldn't that be hiliarious? I dunno. It might just be that I'm a pervert. XD Who knows?


End file.
